Development Projects and Funds Total Budget: $120,000/year. As stated earlier, the $120,000 proposed with this submission is not fixed. It may increase or decrease depending upon the needs, available funds, available projects in the portfolio and programmatic oversight. Development funds will be supported from the general pool as well as other funding opportunities through the Cancer Center and other internal and external funding sources. The three projects presented here were the three that ranked the highest by the Scientific Review Committee that reviewed eight 1-page abstracts for inclusion in this submission. Two of the three submitted last year were again chosen for inclusion. The committee felt that their scientific and clinical implications were not adequately presented. The third project submitted last year was recent funding by the DOD. It was replaced by a projected submitted by a rising start in stem cell neoplasia. As emphasized these three projects might not be the ones we will fund should the P50 be awarded. Upon release of funds, the Scientific Steering Committee will again solicit submissions and will review the portfolio of projects and select the most appropriate and highest ranked for funding that the Steering Committee will need to approve. This is important since the field is changing rapidly, new opportunities are coming on line frequently, and these Development Projects that are ready to begin since all the resources are available, may get funded and will no longer when the P50 is ready to begin. Development Project #1: Ultrasound Targeted Gene Delivery in B-Cell Malignancies Principal Investigator: Dmitri Simberg, Ph.D.1 Co-Investigators: Robert F. Mattrey, M.D.2 and Thomas J. Kipps, M.D.3, Ph.D. Departments: Moores Cancer Center (1) Radiology (2) and Internal Medicine (3)